familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Tagay Beq (c1330-1369)
Tagay (Tagan В.Н. Вернадский. "Новгород. Новгородская земля в XV веке". стр. 49.) (died after 1369 ) - the Golden Horde beq Прим: На монетах выбито «''Печать бека Тагая''», на другой стороне «''Чекан Мохши''». (prince). In 1361 he seized power in the Ulus Mokhshi. Minted a coin (until 1368 ). In 1365, raided the Ryazan principality , captured and burned Pereslavl-Ryazan. Was defeated in the battle of the Shishevsky Forest . In 1368 his ulus was subordinated to the power of Mamay. As a result of the constant change of power and turmoil in the Horde, Pulad Temir, who was governor in Volga Bulgaria and Beq Tagay, proclaimed themselves independent rulers and withdrew from the Horde in 1361 Московский свод стрю 181.. А.Н. Насонов. "Монголя и Русь". 1940г. стр. 122-123.. This could only be done by a strong and influential Tatar nobility, who had at his disposal a strong and numerous army. In the historical work of Yu. V. Seleznev: "Elite of the Golden Horde" Tagay is mentioned as a senior emir . According to the Russian chronicles from 1361-1366 the year of Mokhsi was owned by the bey Tagay " and owned 5 years ", " Tag his name on Bezdezha Прим: Бездежа — улус в Золотой Орде. " . Nikon's annals point to Tagay as a strong-willed man: "himself a prince "in the" Narachad country "" on the destruction of Ordinsky . " He conquered and captured " all the authorities and villages around Pereslavl." The historian Safargaliev, with his scientific work, The Decay of the Golden Horde, wrote: The Tagaya Principality was located in the region of Mokhsha (Meshchera ), occupied a significant part of the territories within the Simbirsk , Nizhny Novgorod and Penza provinces . In these areas, there are many names of villages, rivers, tracts, bearing the name Tagay. Tagay from the Turkic language means: maternal relative, elder brother, uncle, elder relative. And this is confirmed by modern research, where the bek Tagay was the brother of the wife of the Kypchak Khan, Murza Timur. The great jam, the planting of Islam , the conquest of Naruchadi forced many people to leave the country, who migrated to other principalities, especially Ryazan. So on its territory there were villages with toponyms Mohsi, Narmushchad, Kipchakovo and others. The shortage of soldiers, human resources, money, as well as the plague that passed through the Bezdezhe and spread to Moscow Д.И. Иловайский. "История Рязанского княжества". 1858г. undermined Tagay's desire for independence from the White and the Blue Horde. Reinforcing facts with historical data, the historian N. N. Levashova writes: "in retaliation or with the purpose of replenishing human losses, in connection with the flight of the men to the Ryazan lands, the Emir Tagay in 1365 suddenly attacked Pereslavl-Ryazan and captured him full, having a rich booty and many prisoners. " The historian notes that Tagay had good intelligence and he raided when the squad of Ryazan prince Oleg Ivanovich and the prince himself were absent in the city. The Simeon Chronicle describes events like this: " 1365-1366 .... of the same summer, Tagay, Prince of Ordin, from Naruchadi to Tatarskoye's fortress on the Ryazan lands and later the city of Pereslavl. Prince Oleg Ivanovich with his brother Vladimir Pronsky , Tit Kozelsky, gathering his strength and the idea after him, and comprehending it in the place called forest under the Shishevsky forest, on the Warrior and being fighting them, the war is fierce and the evil of God helping the great prince Olga and his brethren Pronsky and Kozelsky, and Tagay in the militia druzhina Odava escaped. That same summer, I put the church of Kamen in Torzhok in the name of the holy God-made Transfiguration of Our Lord Jesus. " On the future fate of Tagay historical data. According to Russian historians, local Mordvin princes killed Tagay in 1366, because they hated him for their oppression and tried in every possible way to get rid of him. Türkic chronicles include Tagay's death by 1378: "... Arabshah attacked Mohsha, defeated and killed Tagay." With the death of the Tagay Beq Tag, his family did not end. In 1836, in the family of a large feudal lord, the Kokand Khanate , a son was born - Mulladzhan Khalikbai sly. His father Khalikbay, his ancestry led from nomadic aristocrats Dzhuchiev Ulus and knew his family line perfectly. Mother Indyamyas, great-granddaughter of the Argyn Sultan. According to the pedigree of the painting, his family belonged to the clan of the Kypchaks, Bek Tagay. Descendants Tagay were forced out of the Moshkhi lands and went down the Volga to the region of Astrakhan. There they turned into Astrakhan Tatars. In the Ferghana Valley, they came after the nomadic Uzbeks, who drove out the Timurids. Notes Category:Golden Horde